OSVisite surprise
by tilunarou
Summary: Bella et Jacob fêtent leur premier anniversaire de mariage. Ils sont heureux mais pourtant quelque chose va venir perturber la fête...


_**Visite surprise**_

_**Couple : Bella et Jacob**_

_**POV: Bella.**_

_Résumé: Bella et Jacob vivent le parfait amour depuis 5 ans et ils se sont mariés il y a un an. Ils fêtent alors leur premier anniversaire de mariage... _

Cela fait vingt minutes que j'observe mon reflet dans le miroir et je découvre encore et encore la nouvelle femme que je suis devenue. Six ans... Six ans que le lycée est terminé, cinq que je vis le grand amour avec l'homme le plus merveilleux de la planète... Isabella Swan est devenue professeur de littérature au lycée de Forks et elle a épousé le beau et ténébreux Jacob Black... Cinq ans d'amour, 1 an de mariage : la recette du bonheur de la femme que je suis devenue aujourd'hui.

En bas, dans le salon de Charlie, mon père, les invités arrivent un à un. Tous nos amis ont été conviés et tous seront là pour passer ce merveilleux moment avec nous... Tous sauf Edward Cullen... Mon premier amour. Après le lycée, il a disparu et personne ne l'a jamais revu. Il n'a jamais remis les pieds à Forks et, malgré toutes les recherches effectuées par ses proches, personne ne l'a jamais retrouvé. La famille Cullen a été très attristée par cette disparition, en particulier Esme, sa mère, et Alice, sa petite soeur. Ils ont tous remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver... en vain. J'avais espéré le voir le jour de mon mariage avec Jake mais il n'est pas venu... J'avais moi-même mit du temps avant de l'oublier mais aujourd'hui, je suis une femme comblée, mariée à un homme adorable, que j'aime et avec lequel je prétends à un avenir fabuleux, avec des enfants... En un mot, je vis un conte de fée...

L'entrée de Rosalie Hale dans ma chambre d'adolescente me fait sursauter, et me sort de ma rêverie. La belle-soeur d'Edward est magnifique dans sa longue robe saumon. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadent sur ses épaules. Elle et moi ne nous entendions pas trop dans le passé mais depuis un certain temps, cela allait mieux... Nous nous étions rapprochées, et elle m'avait même nommée marraine de Lauren, la fille qu'Emmett et elle avaient eue ensemble l'an dernier. J'avais été abasourdie par cette demande et j'en avais été très touchée.

"Tout le monde est là, on attend plus que toi, Bella." Dit Rosalie en souriant. "Tu es superbe, pas de doute là-dessus."

"Merci, Rose..." Lui souriai-je en retour. "Allons-y, ne faisons pas attendre les autres plus longtemps..."

"Tout va bien Bella? A quoi pensais-tu quand je suis entrée?" Demande Rose, soudain inquiète.

"A rien... Oublie ça, tu veux?"

"Tu pensais à _lui_ c'est ça?... oh, Bella, ça fait cinq ans maintenant, on ne le reverra jamais..." Dit-elle tristement.

"Je sais..." soupirai-je. "Mais tout ici à Forks me fait penser à lui et je ne peux m'y contraindre. Allons-y Rose... S'il-te-plaît..."

Je ne voulais pas étendre cette conversation plus longtemps. Le souvenir d'Edward est encore bien présent mais je ne veux pas le laisser se propager. J'avais ma vie maintenant bon sang! Il n'allait pas me gacher la fête de mon anniversaire de mariage quand même!

Je sors de la chambre en compagnie de Rosalie et nous descendons l'escalier pour rejoindre le salon. Jake lève la tête au même moment et reste bouche-bée en me voyant. Je porte une longue robe bleu turquoise, laquelle arbore un joli décolleté qui, je pense, ne le laisse pas indifférent. Je me concentre pour ne pas tomber car j'ai accepté de porter les maudis talons aiguille d'Alice, ma meilleure amie, qui est à l'origine de toute l'organisation de cette soirée : un buffet **gargantuesque** trône au milieu du salon, de quoi nourrir la ville entière! Tout est parfait, la soirée s'annonce divine.

La fête bat son plein, les invités ont dévoré le repas préparé par les Cullen ( Mon Dieu ! Alice et Esme étaient de très bonnes cuisinières!), et le moment est venu de faire un discours, comme le veux la tradition. Jake prend la parole en premier... Le salon devient silencieux...

"Bella", commence-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans le miens. "Je te connais depuis toujours et pourtant je te découvre encore un peu mieux chaque jour. T'épouser a été pour moi la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé et j'ai tenu à organiser cette fête pour notre premier anniversaire afin de te prouver que je t'aime et que je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés, avoir des enfants et les aimer autant que je t'aime... Bon anniversaire mon amour."

J'en reste bouche-bée. Je le regarde béate, observant ses **zygomatiques** bouger, chose qui me fascinait depuis toujours. Des larmes commencent à perler au coin de mes yeux et je me retiens pour ne pas pleurer.

"Oh, Jake... Moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon coeur... Bon anniversaire..." soufflai-je. C'est tout ce que je peux me résoudre à prononcer.

Toute la salle applaudit et je ressens comme un étourdissement. Je me blottis dans les bras de mon mari afin de me stabiliser et lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je crois devenir folle. Dans le miroir qui me fait face, je vois (ou je crois voir) le reflet de quelqu'un que je ne connais que trop bien. Je dois être victime d'une hallucination... Non, cela n'est pas possible du tout. Je ferme les yeux de nouveau et les rouvre. Disparu... _'Tu deviens complètement cinglée ma pauvre Bella! Va te faire soigner!'_ Pensai-je mentalement. Jake m'embrasse dans le cou, de la façon qui me rend complètement folle, et un frisson parcourt mon échine et me fait hérisser tous les poils du corps.

"J'ai hâte de me retrouver seul avec toi ma chérie... Cette robe te va à ravir mais il me tarde vraiment de te l'enlever..." Souffle-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je rougis et l'embrasse fougueusement devant toute l'assemblée, oubliant leur présence l'espace d'un instant. J'entends Emmett émettre un sifflement d'approbation et cela me fait rougir encore plus. Des murmures se font ensuite entendre et nous nous arrêtons, un peu gênés.

La musique repart de plus belle et le salon de Charlie se transforme rapidement en discothèque. Emmett et Rosalie semblent plus amoureux que jamais et le ventre rebondit de Rose en est la preuve... Leur petite Lauren est assoupie dans le canapé aux côtés de James, le fils d'Alice et Jasper, qui fêtera bientôt ses trois ans. J'aimerai pouvoir moi aussi donner bientôt un enfant à Jake. Mais, malgré nos efforts, je ne tombe pas enceinte... cette pensée m'attriste... Je secoue la tête pour ne plus y penser...

Mike et Jessica étaient eux aussi entrelaçés sur la piste, de même que Sam et Emily... De nombreux couples avaient suvécu aux années lycée... Mais pas... _'Non, non, non! Tu ne dois plus y penser!'_ Et à ce même moment, son visage réapparaît dans le miroir. _'Grrrr... Tête de mule, Isabella Swan!'_ Je ferme les yeux et les rouvre... pour ne plus rien voir!

Je décide de m'éclipser quelques instants dans la salle de bain afin de me rafraîchir. Je glisse un mot dans l'oreille de Jake, lui disant de me préparer une coupe de champagne à mon retour et après un bref baiser, je grimpe les escaliers et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

Je me regarde dans le miroir... _'Mon Dieu, t'as une tête à faire peur ma pauvre Bella'_... J'ouvre le robinet d'eau froide, passe un gant de toilette dessous et me tamponne le visage avec afin de ne pas bousiller mon maquillage. Je souffle un bon coup, me redresse et sursaute en voyant le visage d'Edward dans le miroir... _'J'hallucine encore ou quoi?'. _Je ferme les yeux et les rouvre. Il est toujours là... Je recommence... Toujours là... PUTAIN !

"Tu n'es pas en train de rêver, je suis bien là..." Dit-il. D'une voix sensuelle. "Ca fait des heures que je te regarde et que j'attends que tu soies seule. Tu es toujours aussi ravissante Isabella. Tu l'es même encore plus..." souffle-t-il.

'_J'hallucine, il se croit où celui-là?'_

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?" demandai-je sèchement. "Tout le monde te cherche depuis des années! Tes parents, ta famille, tes amis... Tout te monde te croit mort, Edward! "lui crachai-je au visage. "Tu fais pleurer Esme tous les jours depuis six ans et tu débarques comme ça, sans prévenir, dans ma salle de bain! Dégage d'ici Edward, et va plutôt voir ta famille et les rassurer plutôt que de gâcher notre fête d'anniversaire..."

Il sourit. "Toutes mes félicitations pour ton mariage au fait. Tu étais magnifique dans ta robe blanche. C'était une cérémonie très émouvante..."

QUOI?

Je suis hors de moi... Je serre les poings si fort que mes ongles entament ma peau... Je me retiens de hurler pour ne pas attirer l'attention de quiconque passerait dans le couloir.

"Comment as-tu osé? Venir à notre mariage, planqué je ne sais où, à nous observer sans même venir nous rassurer... Nous faire savoir que tu n'es pas mort après toutes ces années... Tu me dégoutes !"

"C'était au-dessus de mes forces Isabella! Je craignais une réaction telle que la tienne en ce moment..." Ses yeux verts émeraude se posèrent sur moi et ne pouvais plus m'en détacher. "J'étais très malheureux, je souffrais... et je souffre toujours. Après notre séparation, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à rester à Forks. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. J'ai préféré tout quitter sans rien dire à personne, car je pensais que le moinder contact avec la vie ici me rendrait malheureux à en crever. Je t'aimais Bella et je t'aime toujours! Le temps n'a pas réussi à effacer ça."

Il s'approche de moi au fur et à mesure qu'il parle. Je suis à la fois dégoûtée et hypnotisée par ses yeux... Je veux reculer mais le lavabo m'en empêche. Bientôt, je sens son souffle dans mes cheveux et je commence à frissonner.

_'HEY! QU'EST-CE QUI T'ARRIVE LA? REAGIS UN PEU!'_

Edward continue : J'ai essayé cent fois de décrocher le téléphone et de composer le numéro de mes parents... ou le tien... Mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre... C'était trop dur. Et plus le temps passait, plus je me disais que ça rendrait ma mère encore plus malheureuse... Je sais que c'est insensé et égoïste, mais je me suis exilé au Canada, j'ai essayé d'avoir une nouvelle vie sans toi mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Echec total ! Je t'ai dans la peau et je ne peux m'y résoudre. Te savoir mariée avec _lui _me dégoûte et me donne envie de vomir. Mais tu es heureuse, je le vois, et ça me ravive le coeur." Souffle-t-il en s'approchant encore, de telle façon qu'il se trouve juste devant moi.

Son souffle me réchauffe le haut du crâne et tous mes sens sont en perdition. Je n'entends même plus la petite voix dans ma tête qui me hurle de m'en aller après lui avoir mis un coup de pied où je pense et après lui avoir promis une **vasectomie** en guise de cadeau de bienvenue !

Je recule instinctivement et je me cogne le bas du dos contre le lavabo, ce qui me fait sursauter. Mon coude heurte alors la boîte de **coton-tige **posée sur le rebord et elle tombe sur le sol, éparpillant tout son contenu._ 'MERDE! Ce con me fait perdre tous mes moyens... Il ne faut pas que je flanche...' me dis-je mentalement._

"Ecoute Edward, je..." balbutiai-je.

"Chuuut..." dit-il en posant un doigt (brûlant) sur ma bouche. "Ne dis rien... Je refuse de me faire insulter par toi maintenant... Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je suis désolée de t'avoir faite souffrir... Je suis revenu pour me faire pardonner... S'il-te-plaît... Bella... je..."

"La ferme!" Un frisson me parcourt tout le corps alors qu'Edward fait glisser sa main le long de mon bras et attrape ma main. Il entrelace ses doigts aux miens et approche sa bouche de mon cou. Je sens son souffle contre moi et j'ai du mal à respirer. Il m'ennivre et je ne peux rien faire! Puis il pose sa bouche contre mon cou et commence à m'embrasser doucement. _'Dieu que ses lèvres sont douces...' 'REVEILLE TOI BELLAAAAAAAA !' hurle la petite voix... en vain! _Une de ses mains se faufile sur mes fesses qu'il se met à caresser doucement, et je sens naître son érection... _'Oh... mon Dieu!' _Il continue à me donner des baisers suaves dans le cou, puis entreprend de descendre vers ma poitrine. Je gémis, non pas de plaisir mais de mécontentement (quoique...) mais il m'ignore totalement. Il attrape mes fesses avec ses mains, m'attire contre lui, me pose sur le lavabo, puis me force à mettre mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Je ne peux plus faire un seul geste, je suis comme pétrifiée. Edward en profite donc pour couvrir ma poitrine de baisers et dans un éclair de lucidité je réussis à lui attraper les cheveux et à tirer sa tête en arrière pour l'en empêcher. Ses lèvres forment un petit sourire qui en dit long. En un éclair, il avait collé ses lèvres sur les miennes et entrait sa langue de force dans ma bouche.

Mon corps ne peut résister plus longtemps, et j'abdique, le rejoignant. Nos langues s'entrelacent longuement et, d'un coup, tout ressurgit : mon arrivée au lycée de Forks, ma rencontre avec Edward, son ignorence à mon égard... Puis le coup de foudre (grace à Alice), la passion... deux années durant. Et la rupture... à cause de Jake (_grace à Jake! hurle mon subconscient.'_). Edward ne supportait plus de le voir toujours dans les parages, et, du jour au lendemain, il m'a abandonnée. Il m'a quitée pour Victoria, la pimbêche du lycée, puis ils ont disparu tous les deux il y a six ans. Et aujourd'hui, le revoilà, frais comme un gardon, dans ma salle de bain, en train de me tripoter les fesses ! 'ARGGGGHHH ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE?'

D'un mouvement brutal, je le repousse avec mes mains et de toutes mes forces lui administre une claque qui résonne dans toute la salle de bain. Mes yeux l'auraient tué si j'avais eu des mitraillettes planquées dedans! Edward reste de marbre, les poings serrés.

"Comment oses-tu faire ça? Tu me dégoutes! Je ne veux plus jamais, jamais te revoir. Sors d'ici! MAINTENANT!" Hurlai-je.

"Alors tu l'aimes vraiment, hein?"

"Oui, je l'aime... Bon sang Edward, tu crois qu'il te suffit de débarquer ici après six ans d'absence pour que je te retombe dans les bras? T'es cinglé ! Dégage !"

Il ne bouge pas, raide comme un piquet. Il ne m'avait jamais vue si en colère.

"Bon, vu que tu ne te décides pas, c'est moi qui part. Adieu, Edward. Et ne te donne pas la peine de raconter toute cette petite histoire à Jake, je le ferai moi-même!"

Je sors de la salle de bain sans lui adresser un regard. Mon esprit est, à vrai dire, très embrouillé. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit?

Quil et Embry sont dans le couloir, ils se battent avec des **plumeaux**, tels des D'Artagnan adolescents. La tête commence à me tourner alors que j'arrive près d'eux, et je sens que je deviens pâle.

"Tout va bien, Bella? Tu es toute pâle..." s'inquiète Quil.

"Euh... je crois que oui. Je..."

Et je m'évanouis. Embry me rattrape de justesse avant que je ne tombe au sol.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je suis allongée sur le canapé de Charlie, et je vois le visage du Dr Cullen, penché sur moi.

"Bella! Bella! Réveille-toi." Il me tapote les joues. "Jacob!" Appele-t-il. "Elle se réveille."

"Edward... Edward..." marmonnai-je. Je cligne des yeux et je vois Jake se pencher sur moi. Il a l'air tellement inquiet...

"Bella, c'est moi, Jake. Comment te sens-tu? Pourquoi parles-tu d'Edward Bella chérie?" Demande-t-il les sourcils froncés.

"Il... Il est venu ici..." Soufflai-je. "D...Dans la salle de bain... Il a... Il... Oh mon Dieu, Jake, je te demande pardon..." Dis-je dans un sanglot.

"Chhhuuut... Calme-toi... Reposes-toi. On parlera de ça plus tard, ok?" dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Un énorme brouhaha s'en-suivit. Je regarde autour de moi. Il ne reste que les Cullen, mon père, ma mère, Phil, et Jake bien-sûr. Tous semblent sidérés par cette nouvelle. Apparement, Edward a prit la poudre d'escampette avant même d'avoir salué sa famille. Quel goujat! Dire que j'ai faillit... Non! Qu'il m'a forcé à... Quelle horreur! Il avait tellement changé... Je veux dormir et ne plus me réveiller. Cela ne doit être qu'un horrible cauchemar. Je vais dormir et lorsque je me réveillerai, tout sera terminé.

Je sens que l'on m'embrasse dans le cou, doucement, mais avec une certaine ferveur tout de même... Je reconnais l'odeur de Jake.

"Mmmmh... Que me vaut l'honneur de si bon matin, Mr Black? Mumurai-je.

"Shhhhh... "

Je sens son sourire contre mon cou, et, par la même occaison, son érection contre mes fesses... J'ouvre un oeil et vois le visage de l'homme que j'aime plus que tout posé sur moi, ardent et passionné... Mais les évènements de la veille me font grimacer et il change soudain d'humeur...

"Bella, tu as le don pour tout gâcher! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demande-t-il, agacé.

"Je... J'aimerai que l'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir." Dis-je, penaude.

"Les Cullen essaient de le retrouver, mais je pense que c'est peine perdue... Bella, est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal?"

"Non." Soufflai-je."Mais il m'a...embrassée et il a essayé de... enfin, il... Oh Jake, j'ai tellement honte... Il m'a complètement envoûtée, je me suis faite avoir mais je ne le voulais pas, je te le jure..."Dis-je d'une traite afin d'en finir avec tout ça.

Son visage s'assombrit et je vois la peine dans ses yeux. '_Oh noooooon!'_

"Vous avez couché ensemble?"

"NON ! Il m'a juste embrassée, je te le jure. Rien d'autre! Mais l'espace d'un instant, j'ai succombé, juste une seconde... Et je m'en veux tellement... Il s'est montré tellement bizarre et possessif... Je ne pouvais plus bouger!"

"Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal?"

"Non."

"Bella, écoute, je..." Son cerveau semble être en ébullition. Il réfléchit. Au bout de ce qui me paraissait une éternité, son visage se radoucit et il se mit à sourire.

"Cet enfoiré va me le payer! S'il a le malheur de croiser ma route un jour, je le réduis en bouillie!"

Je manque d'exploser de rire, mais au lieu de ça, j'embrasse mon mari de manière très... évocatrice! Il répond à mes avances et ses mains commencent à investir sous ma nuisette en satin bleu (qu'il avait sûrement dû m'enfiler après la fête...). Il caresse mes seins du bout des doigts, doucement d'abord, puis, plus rapidement. Il effleure mes tétons qui se raidissent aussitôt. Sa bouche se veut ardente contre la mienne... '_Oh mon Dieu, que j'aime cet homme!'_Ses mains partent ensuite en excursion sur mon corps, le caressant doucement, me faisant frissonner à chaque mouvement. Il cesse de m'embrasser et continue l'excursion avec sa langue, s'attardant sur mon nombril, faisant ainsi naître le désir en moi, de plus en plus violemment. Puis il descend encore plus bas et commence à jouer avec mon clitoris. Mes hanches se cambrent aussitôt, et je pousse un long gémissement. Il continue à tourner la langue dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, à un rythme effréné... Je tends les bras afin d'attraper le montant du lit alors que Jake ne s'arrête pas. Je sais ce qu'il veux et je ne vais pas m'en priver! Mon corps est pris de spasmes, et je ne me retiens pas plus longtemps. J'explose alors qu'il titille une fois de plus mon point sensible et je crie son prénom.

L'instant d'après il me retourne et m'oblige à me mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il caresse mes fesses et y dépose une légère fessée... ce qui me fait sourire. Puis il me caresse avec ses doigts, et les descend jusqu'à ma fente... Il entre un doigt, puis deux... Je soupire.. Il recommence son petit manège plusieurs fois, et entre enfin son membre dur et puissant en moi... Il se retire aussitôt... Je gémis. Il recommence. Trois fois.

"Jake, je t'en supplie" dis-je haletante.

Il obéit et entre en moi violemment, ce qui me fait sursauter. Il commence un va et vient frénétique, prenant de la vitesse, intensifiant ainsi le désir qui me consumait inéxorablement. '_Dieu que c'était bon!' _Il dégage mes longs cheveux noirs sur le côté et attrape mes seins pour les malaxer doucement pendant nos ébats. Je sens son membre se raidir de plus en plus, et, en réponse à cela, mes entrailles se consument totalement. Nous atteignons notre paroxisme ensemble, bruyament, criant nos noms respectifs. Jake s'écroule sur moi et dépose un baiser sur mon épaule.

"Je t'aime Bella Black, et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça." Sussura-t-il dans mon oreille, ronronnant comme un chaton.

"Je t'aime aussi Jacob Black, du plus profond de mon âme."

Le téléphone sonne, nous interrompant lors de ce moment romantique. Je décroche. C'est Carlisle.

"Bonjour, Bella. Comment te sens-tu ce matin?"

"Bonjour Carlisle. Je vais très bien, je vous remercie." Jake me mordille le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui me perturbe.

"As-tu toujours des étourdissements?" demande-t-il, inquiet.

"Non, pas que je sache... Vous savez, la venue de... votre fils m'a beaucoup perturbée et il n'a pas été très diplomate avec moi. J'ai été très choquée et je me suis évanouie après coup. Ce n'est rien, Carlisle, vraiment, mais merci de vous inquiéter... Je suis désolée de vous avoir gâché la soirée..." Dis-je poliment.

"Bella, tu n'as rien gâché du tout! Ce bougre d'**âne** d'Edward a tout gâché par contre! Il est venu hier soir, on l'a trouvé sous le porche de la maison lorsque nous sommes rentrés. Nous avons eu une très grande discussion avec lui et il nous a tout expliqué... ce qui ne justifie pas toutes ses actions. Il a promis de revenir nous voir le plus souvent possible, et de nous appeler... Esme était ravie, Alice aussi mais nous n'oublions pas qu'il nous a fait souffrir..."

"Oui..." Soupirai-je. "J'espère qu'Esme a su lui montrer qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert..."

"Emmett s'est chargé de lui dire, et il n'y a pas été de main morte, comme tu peux l'imaginer..."

"Oh oui, j'imagine très bien." dis-je en réprimant un petit sourire... Jake continue son petit manège... Je lui souris.

"Bella, écoute, je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais en tant que médecin, je pense que tu devrais faire un... test de grossesse." lâcha-t-il soudain.

"Quoi?" Jake s'arrête net, le regard inquisiteur.

"C'est juste une précaution, rien de plus. Je pense que tu devrais t'assurer que tu n'es pas enceinte." Dit-il doucement.

"C'est impossible Carlisle, mais... merci quand même. Je dois y aller à pré bonjour à toute la famille de ma part et présentez-leur mes excuses de ma part..."

Je raccroche stupéfaite. Et je me mets à réfléchir très vite, ignorant le regard de Jake posé sur moi. J'ai, en effet, quelques jours de retard, mais pas de quoi m'alamer. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive... Peut-être devrai-je vérifier. Juste pour être sûre et m'enlever cette idée de la tête. Je me lève, devant un Jake abasourdi, et commence à enfiler mes vêtements.

"Bella? Qu'y-a-t-il? Parle-moi!" Demande Jake inquiet.

"Ta petite femme adorée a décidé d'aller chercher les croissants à la boulangerie du coin... Ensuite, elle va te préparer un super petit-déjeuner... Enfin, et seulement si tu es bien sage, on ira prendre une bonne douche afin de finir ce que l'on a commencé ce matin!" Dis-je d'une vois très sexy en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

Jake avait les yeux ronds de stupeur et me dévisageait. Puis, un grain de malice vint s'imicer dans son regard.

"Et pourquoi ne pas commencer par la douche, Madame Black?" me demande-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

"La patience est une vertu, cher Mr Black!" Lui dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres. Je prends mon sac, quitte la chambre puis la maison, laissant mon pauvre mari seul sur le lit.

Nous étions envelopé dans nos peignoirs respectifs, allongés sur le lit...

"Bella, tu es vraiment la femme parfaite... Le petit-déjeuner était délicieux et la douche encore meilleure..."

"A ton service mon amour..." lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Jake s'est endormi alors je me lève, et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je décide de faire mon test de grossesse... Lorsque j'ai terminé je le pose à l'envers sur le rebord du lavabo, referme mon peignoir et retourne dans la chambre pour lire le courrier que j'ai pris en rentrant de la boulangerie. De retour dans la salle de bain, il reste quelques secondes avant de voir le résultat. _'Pourquoi je stresse comme ça? Il ne peut pas être positif... pas maintenant...'_ Je jette un oeil au test... Le courrier d'abord... Je faillit hurler lorsque je reconnais l'écriture sur une des envelopes... EDWARD ! Le con... Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore? Je décide de ne pas la lire pour le moment, mais Jake entre soudain dans la salle de bain et me fait sursauter...

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ma chérie?" demande-t-il en bâillant.

"Nous avons reçu une lettre d'Edward..." dis-je machinalement. "Tiens, ouvre-là, moi j'ai pas la force de lire ses âneries..."

Il prends la lettre et retourne avec dans notre chambre. J'en profite pour prendre le test de grossesse et le mettre dans la poche de mon peignoir... Je n'ai toujours pas vu le résultat et je suis impatiente maintenant...

Nous nous asseyons sur le bord du lit et Jake ouvre l'envelope.

_Bella chérie,_

_Je pense que tu dois être furieuse après moi... Je m'excuse du plus profond de mon coeur car je t'ai fait souffrir (encore). Mais il fallait que je te voie, avant de partir... à tout jamais. Le Canada était encore bien trop proche de Forks et, pour t'oublier, je m'en vais, à l'autre bout du monde, là où je pourrais peut-être t'oublier pour de bon. J'ai quitté Victoria deux semaines après mon départ il y a 6 ans... Elle n'était qu'un prétexte pour m'enfuir. J'ai eu, par la suite, trop honte pour revenir, et j'ai essayé de disparaître. Mais la réalité m'a vite rattrapée. J'ai rencontré Mike Newton à l'université de Vancouver et il m'a annoncé ton mariage avec Jacob Black. J'ai pris le premier avion pour voir cela de mes propres yeux, et j'ai été bien malheureux de découvrir que tu m'avais oublié... et furieux que tu soies devenue Madame Black! Oui, furieux! Mais si tu dois être heureuse avec ce minus, alors sois-le... Je me suis fait à cette idée et je te souhaite d'être heureuse... pour toujours._

_Adieu,_

_Edward Cullen._

_Ps : Je suis passée voir ma famille... Merci, Bella._

Jake me rend la lettre, affichant un petit sourire sur le visage.

"Pourquoi cet imbécile te dit merci?" Demande-t-il.

"Pendant notre dernière 'entrevue' dans la salle de bain, je lui ai dit que sa mère avait été folle d'inquiétude à son sujet..."

"Oh... Je comprends... Est-ce que ça va?"

"Oui... Pauvre Esme... Je ne sais pas si elle sait qu'Edward a prévu de s'installer à l'autre bout du monde... Ca va lui fendre le coeur... Carlisle m'a dit ce matin qu'il lui avait promis de passer plus souvent et de téléphoner..."

"Ce ne sont pas nos problèmes Bella..." Marmonna Jake.

Je niche ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. De longues minutes s'écoulent avant que Jake ne reprenne la parole.

"Que faisais-tu dans la salle de bain? Tu préparais le troisième round?" demanda Jake malicieusement...

"Jake... Tu es incorrigible..." le sermonnai-je doucement. "Et bien, je..." Je me mis à rougir. "Je faisais un test..."

"Un test? Quel genre de test?"

"Un de ceux qui permet de savoir si je suis enceinte, gros béta!" dis-je en souriant.

"Oh... Ouah ! Et?"

"La réponse se trouve là..." lui dis-je en montrant la poche de mon peignoir. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de regarder...

Il plonge alors sa main dans la poche et regarde le test, en souriant.

"A en croire ce truc, tu es enceinte ma chérie..."

"C'est vrai?"

"Oui... Tu n'es pas contente?"

"Bien sûr que si, dis-je en lui sautant dans les bras, c'est merveilleux!"

Nous nous embrassons langoureusement... J'allais avoir un bébé avec Jacob Black, l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde, et rien ne pouvait me faire souffrir, rien ne pouvait entraver mon bonheur. Rien, pas même Edward Cullen... Va au diable, Edward !


End file.
